


700 deaths

by Arcane_Silence



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Death, Gore, Im getting creative, Im killing, M/M, Murder, Other, Tags are just in case, all kinds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Silence/pseuds/Arcane_Silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im taking my anger and sadness and making something useful and terrible im a terrible human being for what im about to do, lets get this started! Im sorry im not they're short dont blame me theres 700 of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michael

**Author's Note:**

> No need to be concern im perfectly fine! :) no hate please we all do terrible things these are short dont blame me for 700 of them.

"GODDAMN IT GAVIN!!!" Michael screams after his character dies in the game and Gavin almost snaps hia controller in half, but it cracks. "I'm done Michael! You bloody prick!" Gavin screams and leaves with his broken controller and Michael shrugs it off like nothing as he tires to calm down but suddenly, a cord wraps around Michaels neck as his eyes go wide and doubles over, falling out of his chair hoping that the person with the cord around his throat would let go, but no the only follow with tight force on his neck Michael realizes other than gavin he's the only one in the entire office. Gavin's killing him or trying to.

"GAVIN WHY!?" Michael breathlessly screams and Gavin growls. "Because Micoo... your always so damn yelly and always at me, even if its not me doing anything wrong! I'm so sick of it! You always say your gonna kill me! Well now.... I'm going to kill you.....Micoo..."Gavin says with a snarl and Michael gasps struggling, reaching for anything, when he grabs a mug and smashes it on Gavin's head. He squeals and lets go as Michael makes quick work and gets up and runs trying to catch his breath.

"Damn it!" Gavin screams and grabs a bunch of game boxes and controllers and anything hard or glass, he chases after Michael chucking things, Michael removes the cord around his neck and throws it at Gavin and Michael makes a hard turn left and runs for the exit, he trips over computer and mic cords and falls with a 'oof!' Gavin gives a laugh. "Me and my dumb luck huh Michael..." he says with a smirk and steps on Michael's throat. "It's a bloody shame, other than your anger, we really got along! To bad you finally pulled the last straw..." he growls, holding his rubber band gun and sighs. "I'll miss this hunk of wood too but it'll be useless soon.." Gavin breaks it in half and aims the sharpest part over his heart.

"Gavin, please don't. You don't have to do this." Michael says tearing up. "Your my boi Gavin, team nice dynamite.." Michael tries to appeal to Gavin's sensitive side, but Gavin smirks. "You are my boi Micoo, and we're still team nice dynamite...there's just going to be no fuse to light the dynamite and.... I'm not very nice anymore, but cheer up! You'r still my boi, and you'll die my boi." He smiles and plunges the sharp weapon into Michael's chest and with a dark line on Michael's neck from the cord. Michael's mouth is now leaking blood and his body is starting to turn cold as the struggling to save himself stops Michael's hands drop and his head falls slightly. Gavin smiles and grabs everything he touched and puts it in a box and picks up Michael taking the box and setting it on top of the corpse and walks home. He would deal with the blood tomorrow its sunday no one is showing up still and he'll claim stupid and dump a bottle of bleach and clean it up.

At home Gavin is holding Michael's lifeless body and a new box full of strange chemicals, a pump, needles, medkit stitching, jars, a mouth cover, a toolbox, a roll of plastic, and finally surgery tools. Gavin walks to the basement and sets Michaels body on the table and takes the plastic and lays it on the floor and around the table and takes a picture of Michael one last time before starting his work.

Gavin finished and takes all the jars and dumps all of them in the bathtub with strange chemicals as he puts on his mask Michael's insides slowly melt away. He walks back to Michael and picks up skin and bones and drops them in the tub with a new chemical melting everything now as he leaves to grab a shock vacuum and vacuums up the liquid and dumps it down th sewer and burns the box of thing he touched from the office that he tried to kill Michael with and the vacuum and burned them. The only remaining item was the diamond necklace which he buried under a tree. "Goodbye Michael...." Gavin said.


	2. Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay well, this one gots a warning of rape this one has no murder its just violent I'll tell you when the story is being written bur for sadness issues I gave this a happy ending, I kinda find this a teeny tiny bit fun. Don't kill it....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mental State: Not in safest levels but no need for concern yet!
> 
> Okay well in notes at the beginning im going to put my mental state from here on out....

Ray was smiling, a black beanie on his head as he walked down the street thumbs flying across his phone's screen as he bumped into someone(s) as he looked up it was a gang of men.... creeps written all over them, the one Ray had bumped into smirked at Ray a wicked smirk as he harshly put his hands on the sides of Ray's stomach tightly pressing on him and one of the mans buddies smiled and grabbed Ray's phone, chucking it into an open manhole and nodded to the rest of his crew.

"My phone!" Ray shouted and now tried to struggle as he started getting dragged into a silent alleyway, of of the men grabbed to knives and a roll of duck tape, taping the bottoms of the knives together, the man holding Ray threw him down, and grabbed his razor knife, while ray was stomach down to the concrete ground and a hand pushed on his lower back and the razor knife and followed Ray's crack slicing down. Ray had only gotten grazed by his hole and held back a yelp as they torn his pants away (boxers included) and all of the men undid their pants there may have been just three men but it was still dangerous. One of the men still had the tapped together knife and placed it between Ray's thighs.

"Heh. I wouldn't close my legs if I  were you." One man said and Ray obeyed as another man decided to test if Ray was obeying and tried to tugged his legs closed and Ray remained open as the man released Ray he smiled at the graze on near his hole and dragged his finger along the laceration, almost on instinct Ray was shaking trying to fight the urge to shut his legs. As the man smiled and shived harshly into Ray who was trying his absolute hardest trying to relax as the tapped knives were removed grazing (scarring) his thighs. The only man shoved into Ray's mouth as the third man laid under Ray as the other man that's in him stands, and Ray is hanging on with his legs wrapped around the mans waist. The feeling of being pulled down caused ray to put his hands on the hips of the man that's fucking his mouth, the third man pulled Ray closer and with the dick already shoved in his hole another threatened to double stuff him, blood dripping down on the mans abdomen, blood acting as a lubricant caused the second dick slid in fast. Stretching Ray wide and their different dual thrusting from his back end gave Ray almost no room to breathe and the man fucking his mouth started thrusting and one of his buddies handed him the tape as he soon deep throated Ray and Ray had no gag reflex as he felt tape in his hair wrap around the man's lower back.

"Suck." He demands and Ray does his best trying to use the back of his throat a gasps as he has a feeling of being filled, and pulled apart as the two men thrusted and pulled and the man the tapped him released right down his throat and from the head of the guys dick, Ray had to relax and let the cum slide down his throat in small painful swallows, the man was enjoying the small swallows and got a second release Ray had to do the same with again as he man grabbed a fist full of hair and petted his hair now.

"I'm gonna use you till it hurts so keep doing what your doing." He demands as the other two started searching their backpacks as one pulled out a  needless shot filled with a liquid, and the other grabs a vibrating butt plug and smiled rubbing Ray's lower back and shot the liquid inside him and turned on the plug to its highest setting and puts duck tape around Ray's wrist so he couldn't get it out, Ray was in tears from over stimulation and painful swallowing only to bring more.

When they untied Ray plug still going on in him and the dropped two quarters from him and left, Ray got up and grabbed the quarters and called Ryan.

"Hello? Ray? Is that you?" Ryan asks as Ray cries and tells Ryan everything and within ten minutes Ryan has Ray in his car laying in his lap sleeping  and red faced from tears, once he got to his house Ryan immediately took care of Ray. 

"I've got you Ray calm down..." Ryan says holding Ray as he removes the plug and lets Ray shower, Ryan threw away the toy and took tentative care to Ray.

"Thanks Ryan" Ray says


	3. Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm killing ryan, im trying to get back into the groove of things after my life started changing for the better so honestly my mental state is doing pretty fucking awesome! Hope you like the chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First au! GTA V! Ryan is going to die but by who's hand is my surprise, if you find out with subtle clues I give, I'll let you pick who is the next victim, how they die or get a very fucked up day and go to be comforted like in the ray rape, but back to the point guess the murder, you pick the next victim, way of a fucked up day ir death, annnnd either who kills them or if its a random person!

A bag is pulled off Ryan's head as he already looks beaten up from the way here and the only light are various candles in the room, enough to see a table of tools, and a shadowy figure with a pair of glasses on his face and he blends slightly into the lighting of the room and has a dark hoodie, dead flowers are everywhere on the ground. "Ha.. very funny the vagabond has been caught, are you going to torture me or take me out for some prime rib and classy wine?" Ryan says. He gets a growl to his direction and he sees the figure walk around him like a shark closing in for the kill, every time he passes candlelight Ryan can see a tanned body, and black scruffy beard and black hair concealed in a gray toboggan his hoodie turns out to be a purple jacket and Ryan is still clueless unless someone dressed as his friend or... the impossible happened...'no he left' ryan said in his head as there was a chuckle and the smell of a joint lofting through the air as tape was sealed on Ryan's mouth and the figure spoke "shhhh man, I really wanna get this done fast, im a sniper kind of guy not into the dirty work like you lowlifes.." he said and Ryan's eye's widened with shock ' no this couldn't be... but it sounds so much like him, is it possible?' He asked himself as something was grabbed off the table and ryan got defensive over his body and thats when he seen it, tattooed into his knuckle was the word 'Lads' and Ryan's heart sank it couldn't have been him it has to be a disguise, has to! Ryan is dragged out of his thoughts again by a sudden stab to his back as if it were nothing and Ryan couldn't shout, Ryan couldn't voice his pain as he sharply breaths through his nose as the weapon was suddenly yanked out and shoved back into him several times over and over again, blood pooring out of Ryan like a waterfall. He got paler, this person certainly wanted to get this over with he'd do Ryan a favor and slit his throat just to end it but something cold touches the back of his neck and Ryan's eyes widen as there was a scruffy kiss to his face before a soft whisper to his ear "goodbye Ryan you need some Rest and Relaxation." He said and the gun goes off and Ryan is leaning forward blood leaking out of his head and the killer flips on light to reveal tears falling on the ground as he leaves the room "time to collect that bounty....and finish the mission...Im sorry Ryan.." he says leaving the room after knocking the candles on the ground lighting the room ablaze as he leaves the building carrying Ryan's jacket and mask, when he goes home he sets the skull mask and jacket on a shelf along with a pair of shades and a light blue flannel, a top hat and a tuxedo, a Cuban brown leather jacket, a Hawaiian shirt for a woman and a pair of booty shorts, finally there is a brown cowboy hat. All covered in blood and tear stains as there was now beside all of that a purple jacket and a pink sniper rifle and the cased was closed as a pink pistol was brought to his tan face and the triggered pulled after dialing 911 and thats where it all ended within the crew...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I really need to get back into the swing of things


	4. The art of killing the mad king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray has been forced to be a pet for the mad king for every reign he has had, now he was tired of it, the Stockholm syndrome has worn off and by this third reign, the mad king is about to meet the true meaning of 'it's all gonna be murder..'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray murders ryan! Minecraft au! King au! I just haven't touched this story in forever and god I want to write in this sometimes  
> ((PLEASE NOTE: THAT THIS GETS DARK AND GRAPHIC AND MURDEROUS, IM NOT KIDDING IF YOU ARE WEAK MINDED OR EASILY SICKENED BY GORE/SEX ABUSE/LIFE ABUSE/AND POWER ABUSE BY ALL MEANS DO NOT READ THIS, THIS IS A WARNING AND IF YOU CONTINUE, YOU ARE EXCEPTING THAT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THIS WILL BE GETTING VERY FUCKED UP!!!!)

Ray had been kept for years by the mad king, he went through it all, and now he's fed up with it, he's now been plotting for weeks on the killing of the king. "Your done ray, you can't take this anymore." Ray told himself.

Flashes of the past fill his mind in bits.

"Im not your friend anymore ray." That day ryan forced ray into his bed and fucked him relentlessly.

"You don't need to eat if you act like that." By food ryan had ment the cum on the floor or on ray's face, that memory broke ray into creeped out shudders. Ray was now able to go four days without even a skin of food. It wasn't healthy.

"I'm your king, I own you." Ryan said this the day he locked Ray up.

Ray looked at his tattered clothing and his growling stomach; the dirt on his hands, the blood that would be soon to come. Ray was so excited about it he was shaking. "Until midnight." Ray had told himself. 

An hour later a guard had escorted Ray directly to Ryan's room. Ray had kept the fake act of Stockholm syndrome but in honestly he wasn't scared anymore.

Ray was ready to kill, and he wanted ryan to suffer just as much as he did, but two years of killing and torture sounded boring, but a day of losing his mind just to die at the hand of trust.

Ray had plans to go to princess tina after this, he knew it would be far but after the death of the king, guards would be too scared to touch ray, he could grab real food and water and leave, screaming out to the crowd that their free from the tyranny.

Ryan greeted ray with a smile and ray greeted him with a kiss to the hand. "You've become so obedient ray, see I knew we could work this out." Ryan said and went to get something embarrassing for ray to wear while he fucked ray senseless.

Or so he thinks, ray quietly got closer and threw the sword from Ryan's side and wrapped his shackles around Ryan's neck, Ray had a sick smile to his face as ryan tried to shove him away.

"Ray I can't.....breathe!" Ryan gasped, as he was forced to watch the sick grin on ray become wider as ray said one thing. "Good." Ray ran ryan into as many things as he could trying to wear ryan out into exhaustion.

It may have taken two hours but ray did it, ryan was too tired to move and a dark nasty purple bruise stained his neck, it oozed blood from the pressure and the turning and twisting of keeping ryan there.

Ryan drops ryan holding the crown, and as ryan tried to catch his breath, the crown was plunged into Ryan's back and ray stomped on it. He wanted to impale ryan with the crown.

"Blood begets blood and the crown sings for it, oh but we couldn't resist." Ray said mockingly. Ryan was shaking, he couldn't breathe or move all you could do was watch in terror as ray tortured and killed him.

Ray grabbed Ryan's sword and broke the shackles also breaking the sword. "You know what you can find in your dungeon ryan? A lot of fucking plans and time!" Ray yelled as ray rapidly and repeatedly stabbed ryan with the broken sword.

When ray finally stopped, guaranteed ryan was dead he laughes as guards broke in the room in shocked as they slowly backed away from ray. Ray smiled and regained small bits of sanity and walked to the kitchen gathering supplies for his long journey.

"To think tina gave me the idea and I only had to go crazy to do it, god I love that girl." Ray said quietly to himself as he left the kingdom on a horse with his supplies.

Half a year later tina and ray married and formed a strong trustworthy kingdom and Ryan's fell to dust and ash, only after ray set it on fire, he didn't want any repeats of that event ever.

Just Ray's happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that's all im going to say.


	5. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Michael getting is using his Mulligan he has a fucked experience and somehow survives and goes to geoff(more like geoff goes to him) for support but sadly Michael will be partially(very) blind in on eye! Because I want near death experiences, remember geoff is the hero of the mulligan here so he's saving the day and rays already had a mulligan and everyone gets one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/users/aliziranCrimson/pseuds/aliziranCrimson im thanking alizirancrimson for Michaels near death experience; yeahhh im still falling into the pits of hell and definitely im taking some with me. Oh! This is FAHC au!

Michael had been to the hospital for a check up and as he walked into the building he was dragged into a 'Privacy' room while his mouth covered and another pair of arms shoving him to the examination chair and begun to restrain him.

"Jerry I can't believe you want to do this, again!" A man said to the other. "Yeah I want to do it again! I'm not the only sick fuck here! You fucking animal fucker!" The one Michael assumed was named Jerry as he grabbed the table of surgical tools and the other startes to restrain Michael's head tightly.

The man restraining him looked at Michael duck tapped his mouth and looked at him "sorry man, your either gonna die or be blind and REALLY fucked up." He said and Michaels eyes widened slightly.

Meanwhile geoff waited for Michael to text him back from the in depth conversation they had over 20 minutes ago and geoff was getting worried, no calls were being answered, no response from texts. Michael said he was going to the hospital but for a check up should've been done a while ago.

"Fuck this im driving down and getting Michael!" Geoff said getting up and rushing to his car, while Michael stared at a surgeon tool, look more like a scalpel in Jerry's hand as Michael thrashed in the restraints to no avail jerry put his hand on Michaels head and held his eye open as he started to come closer with the knife.

Jerry slid the knife forcefully behind his eye and begun to cut the cords to the eye as Michael had tears and blood mixed together and holding his thrashing head; until jerry popped Michael's left eye out of his head and pouted when he looked at the bone.

"Hey travis, I know im big enough that bones going to get in my way but am I big enough to harm the fuckers brain?" Jerry asked and travis was the other creep in the room.

Travis sighed "I don't think so? I know you want him to live long enough for you to take both his eyes....and no offense but your like think but four inches, the bones going to be in the way but the brain shouldn't be harmed at all." Travis said

Jerry looked slightly offended but shrugged it off as he grabbed the saw and shrugged as he held Michael's head again and skillfully sawed through the bone without harming the brain and pulled the bone out letting eye blood fall from Michael's head when he pulled the head restraint off and Michael had lurched forward and fought back the screams he couldn't let out because of tape.

Michael had been cut and shot and beaten and never made a sound but this was painful and Michael wanted..no NEEDED to scream. Jerry unbuckled his pants and travis was definitely right it wasn't long but it was thick.

Michael rapidly tried to keep his head out of reach but he was tied up and jerry wasn't, so when he yanked on Michael's hair and lined himself up with his eye that was dripping blood still.

Michael could've swore if this guy did this to him, he was going to die from trauma, oh but he didn't and jerry only managed to thrust in and there was a sudden gunshot when Michael thought they'd taken pity on him he felt the dead man pulled out of his eye to see a tuxedo and tattooed man.

Michael smiled when the tape was taken off and geoff freed him Michael could only say "we're taking jack to medical school." geoff laughed and freed Michael lightly helping him to the complex and said "would you be shocked if I said ryan can actually fix your eye or at least help it...?" He asked and Michael shook his head. "Fuck that, if I go through anything else im going to die of trauma im kinda blacking out as we speak.." geoff rubbed Michael's back when Michael said it.

"Okay we'll get you an eyepatch until your ready. Don't go to sleep for a while."geoff said setting him in the car with a towel from the back now resting on Michael's face and geoff said"brought it from home there's no oil on it or anything." 

Michael nodded and slightly felt his eye "you killed both those sick fucks? Great. Seriously thank you." Michael said and leaned against the car seat slightly feeling his eye socket.

'Seriously though, fuck hospitals!' Michael thought.

**Author's Note:**

> What is your opinion on au's?


End file.
